


Hades Ladies

by Zenparadox



Series: Hospital on a Hellmouth [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenparadox/pseuds/Zenparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-wedding Day has arrived, but a surprise visitor shows up causing Callie to have second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright into the hotel room window, Arizona lay sleeping, head rested against fine cream-colored striped pillow. Behind her on the bed lay another person, who slowly lifted her head to take a peek and see if Arizona was still asleep. Confident of Arizona’s slumber, the woman carefully lifted the comforter and tried to slip from the bed unnoticed.

“Where are you going, Kepner?” Arizona asked, without opening her eyes.

“I… I was trying not to wake you,” April replied as she slipped a robe over her nightgown.

Arizona rolled over and sat up, her heart necklace slid across her chest. “I’m already awake,” She replied with a yawn. “Sneaking out of bed isn’t polite. Why don’t you order us some room service? You know what I want.”

“Arizona, I can’t do this anymore… you know I hate keeping secrets.”

“Callie is never going to find out,” Arizona said. “Besides, it’s her fault anyway. She’s the one that pushed me so hard.”

“I know, but I hate to betray her… after everything she did for me… helping with my boards.”

“That ship has sailed, Kepner,” Arizona replied. “We’ve been doing it every morning for months, why are you suddenly so concerned with Callie’s feelings?”

“It’s your wedding day!” April blurted. “I don’t understand why you can’t just be honest with her!”

“Because it will crush her.”

“It’s a pumpkin scone, Arizona.” April deadpanned. “She won’t be crushed.”

Arizona whined, “But, I would have to admit that she was right.”

“You are telling her. Today. Before the wedding.” April insisted. “You can’t go into marriage with secrets!”

“Grrrrr. Fine. But if she gloats, and she will, I’m going to be annoyed at you.”

“You won’t be,” April said. “We’re friends now. You chose me to stand up with you at your wedding.”

“Yes, because we’ve formed a bond. A bond over our illicit pumpkin scone relationship. What if by coming clean, we lose interest? Our secret morning rendezvous, will just become us meeting for breakfast.”

“Keeping the secret is stressing me out. I feel the need to repent every time I work with Callie,” April confessed, “and… I find myself stopping by the chapel to pray whenever I think about pumpkin flavored confectionaries.”

“Alright, alright… I’ll tell her. Later, though. She and Yang and Grey are probably still sleeping, anyway.” Arizona sighed and stretched. “Ugh, I can’t believe you made us sleep apart… we’ve been married for two and a half years.”

“It’s tradition.” April insisted. “And we had fun last night, right?”

“Of course, April,” Arizona smiled. “I’m sorry we took this long to explore a friendship. I like you- you’re fun and uncomplicated.”

“Um, thanks?”

“I just mean, you are nice… simple… easy?”

“Oh, well that sounds so much better….”

“April, you know what I mean…” Arizona said. “Yang and Grey are amusing, but complex, and quite frankly, exhausting.”

“Well, that I get. But you guys have been spending so much time with them…” April said, her face crinkled with puzzlement, “And Bokhee, for some reason.”

“There are extenuating circumstances with that, April,” Arizona said. “Circumstances, I’m not sure you are ready to hear about.”

“Wait… you guys don’t… it’s not some weird s…”

“Kepner, whatever you are thinking, I’m about 200 percent sure you are wrong,” Arizona said. “And if you say it out loud, I’ll probably be offended. So, I would stop talking.”

“Stopping talking.”

“Ok, how about you just order us up those scones and coffee, and I’m going to call my parents and check on my baby girl.”

***

Callie groaned, everything was black, her head was pounding, and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. She reached up and pushed the sleep mask off of her eyes and onto her forehead. She squinted in the faint light coming through the tightly drawn curtains. She was in the bridal suite at the hotel in which she and Arizona planned to have the first night of their honeymoon after getting married again later that day. To her left was Cristina Yang passed out cold, and to her right, Meredith Grey, also asleep.

“Dammit, why did we drink so much?” Callie growled as she sat up.

“It was Cristina’s fault.” Meredith mumbled, her face still pressed into the pillow.

“It always is,” Callie said. “I should have known better, though. It’s my re-wedding day.”

“Oh, suck it up,” Cristina griped, waking enough to join the conversation. “You’ll be fine. I brought banana bags… and you didn’t even drink that much. You are a light-weight now. You let your wife domesticate you.”

“We domesticated each other.”

“I wonder what she and Kepner got up to last night.” Meredith asked as she rolled over onto her back.

“Facials? Canasta? Prayer circle?” Cristina joked. “Oh, or maybe she tutored Kepner in the ways of lady loving.”

“Cristina.” Meredith admonished.

“Stop it. She isn’t that dorky or sleazy… and she would never betray me.” Callie insisted. “So take your stupid suppositions and kindly shove them.”

“Fine. Someone order us some room service- hangover food, something greasy, and I’ll get our IVs.”

“I’ll do it,” Callie said, scooting out of the bed to find her phone. “Then I’m calling Arizona’s parents at the apartment and checking on my baby.”

***

“Callie come on we have to go!” Cristina yells as she pounds on the bathroom door. “Mer called and said Arizona, her parents and Sofia are all already at the church getting dressed, if you don’t hurry, we’re going to be late for pictures…”

Callie opens the door and steps out fully dressed in an elegant black dress, her hair and make-up flawless.

“Wow, you look hot,” Cristina said. “But I thought you were getting dressed there?”

“I couldn’t wait…” Callie admitted. “It’s only a five minute car ride, the dress will be fine. I won’t get it all wrinkled.”

“Ok, well, let’s go,” Cristina said “Bold move, by the way, wearing black to a wedding.”

“It’s my wedding and I’ll wear what I want,” Callie replied. “Besides, we did big and white, this is just a formality. With friends and family.”

“Except for your dad, he still hasn’t shown.”

“Right, well… it’s not going to ruin my day.” Callie stated confidently. “Nothing will.”

***

“Oh my god!” Arizona yelled. “The day is ruined!”

She stood staring out the window of one of the small dressing rooms in the back of the church as the rain poured down.

“It’s not ruined,” April consoled. “It’s ironic.” Lightening flashed.

“Rain on your wedding day isn’t ironic, April, Alanis Morissette was just… moronic.” Arizona grumbled. Thunder clapped.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. April went and opened it and Meredith stepped into the room.

“I just got off the phone with Cristina, she and Callie are getting ready to leave the hotel.” Meredith said.

“What? Callie isn’t here yet?” Arizona panicked.

“No, but it’s fine Arizona, calm down,” Meredith soothed. “There is plenty of time. Callie would never miss this wedding.”

“You’re right. I’m just a little nervous,” Arizona admitted. “I don’t know why, we’ve been married for two and a half years now. This is just a formality.”

“Exactly,” April said. “You have nothing to be nervous about, this is simple… you love her and she loves you. You are already married, this is just for legal purposes, right? Which…, by the way, why didn’t you guys just go to the justice of the peace and get married?”

“It worked for Derek and me.” Meredith replied.

“Callie missed out her church wedding the first time, and she is still at heart, a traditional girl.” Arizona smiled. “I wanted her to have this.”

“And that is why you have nothing to worry about.” Meredith supplied. “Oh, one thing… Bokhee called. She said her friend from England is here and really needs to talk to you two. She wanted to know if they could come here.”

“Oh, uh…” Arizona looked over at April. “Is it about… things… that happen?”

“She didn’t really say, but… I’m sure it is about,” Meredith also glances at April. “Things. That happen.”

“Are these things happening right now?” Arizona asked.

“Again, she didn’t say, but she really wanted to talk to you guys before you left on your honeymoon…”

“Someday, I hope you tell me about these things,” April cut in. “But for now, I’m going to leave the room so you can have this conversation in a less cryptic fashion.” April makes her way to the door, but before she leaves she adds, “Oh, I almost forgot… You need to tell Callie about our secret before the ceremony, you promised.”

“I will, April, I will,” Arizona insisted.

April exited the room, leaving Arizona and Meredith alone.

“What exactly did she say?” Arizona turned back to Meredith and asked.

“Not much, just that a representative of the Watcher’s Council and a friend from her coven…,” Meredith’s brow furrowed in thought, “I think she said her name, but I can’t remember… anyway she’s here and needs to speak with you and Callie, specifically, about hellmouthy things.”

“On our wedding day?”

“Well, she didn’t sound particularly freaked, if that’s any consolation. Anyway… I told her it was fine for them to come by here, is that ok? I mean, I know you guys wanted to keep this small and private- not many guests, but… it’s Bokhee.”

“No, no… it’s fine,” Arizona said. “I need to call Callie, though, and let her know.”

Arizona dialed Callie’s number and put the phone to her ear. She sighed and looked at Meredith, “Voice mail.”

She waited for Callie’s greeting to finish and then said, “Hey, it’s me. Um… two things real quick, Bokhee’s witch friend wants to talk to us, so if you see her, don’t freak out. Also,” Arizona glanced over at Meredith before continuing, “I kind of have a confession to make, clear the air before the wedding, you know? So, when you get here, come straight to my dressing room. Love you, see you soon.”

***

“Crap, Cristina…” Callie exclaimed. “I left my vows in the room and I don’t have them memorized yet.” They were already in the elevator heading down to the hotel lobby. “We’re going to be late!”

“Ok, you go to the valet and get them to pull the car around, I’ll go back upstairs and get the vows. Simple,” Cristina said. “Relax, they can’t start the wedding without you.”

“I know,” Callie sighs. “I just have this big ball of pent-up nervousness in the pit of my stomach, and it’s mostly about reciting those vows. I don’t do public speaking well.”

“Right, just… make sure you use the restroom before you get up there, or don’t actually… your pee dance is hilarious.”

“Cristina,” Callie warned. “Don’t tease the bride, it’s tactless.”

“Tact is just not saying true stuff,” Cristina waved her off. “I’ll pass.”

“Whatever,” Callie dismissed Cristina’s comment. “Just, get my vows for me, please? They’re in the bathroom.”

Cristina scrunched her face up in disgust.

“On the vanity, I was practicing while I put my make-up on,” Callie said. “Stop being gross.”

When they arrived at the lobby, Callie stepped off the elevator and headed toward the valet. Cristina stayed and pressed the button to return to the penthouse bridal suite.

Callie handed her ticket to the valet attendant and he left to pull her car around. While she waited she pulled her phone out of her purse and saw a missed call from Arizona.

“Hmm, she must have called while I was in the elevator.” Callie thought to herself. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the message.

‘Hey, it’s me. Um… two things real quick, Bokhee’s witch friend wants to talk to us, so if you see her, don’t freak out. Also, I kind of have a confession to make, clear the air before the wedding, you know? So, when you get here, come straight to my dressing room. Love you, see you soon.’

“Huh.” Callie “I wonder what…”

She was interrupted by an older woman, in a bright red raincoat, who frantically yelled at her to get her attention.

“Calliope Torres! I must speak with you immediately!” The old woman said as she stepped under the awning and out of the pouring rain. “Please, I really need to talk to you.”

Callie involuntarily took a step away from the dripping wet woman, just as the valet pulled up with the car. He jumped out and handed the keys to Callie and held the door open for her.

Callie took a step toward the car, but the old woman had other ideas. She grabbed Callie by the arm, “Please, please, you have to listen.” She pulled Callie away, “You have to listen to me!”

“Oh!” Callie exclaimed, “Are you Bokhee’s friend?”

“You can’t get married today,” the woman said, completely ignoring Callie’s question. “It’s a huge mistake.”

“Right.” Callie replied. “Thanks for the advice. I’m leaving now.”

“You don’t recognize me do you?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t…” Callie answered, but her brows furrowed a little as she looked closer at the woman.

The old woman sighs, “I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. I'm Callie Torres. I'm you. And I’m here to stop your wedding.”

Callie stared at the old woman for several seconds, then her eyes widened in shock as recognition crept in.

“Oh my god.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So… you aren’t Bokhee’s friend?” Callie asked.

“No, I'm you. I'm you from the future.”

“Oh, from the future! For a minute I thought you were a weirdo, but now that you're from the future…”

“Please, listen to me. I know you recognize me.”

Callie sighed, “Is this some sort of joke? Did Cristina hire you to prank me? On my wedding day?” She asked. “Because… I’ll kill her- no jury would convict me. I have very sympathetic face.”

“Ha! No jury… sympathetic face…” The old woman laughed.

“What?” Callie looked confused. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Look, stop denying it, I know you see it. I’m you… you must believe me. Lives depend on it,” The woman became agitated, “It took years, but I found a way back to warn you. To tell you…” Her desperation transitioned into a coughing spell.

“Hey, hey, easy, easy,” Callie comforted the woman. “Everything's going to be all right. Let’s get you someplace warm. Out of this weather. But, uh… I need to get to the church, can you… ride with me?” Callie led her over to the passenger seat of the car. The inside was already warm and the fine leather seats were heated.

“Sure, for now, but I told you, you can’t get married.”

“Right, well, let’s tackle one thing at a time, ok?” Callie asked. The old woman nodded her head as she slowly calmed her breathing.  
Callie got in the driver’s seat and pulled the car away from the hotel. The only thing on her mind was getting to the church and Arizona.

“I need to tell you…”

“Stop,” Callie said. “I’m not having this conversation while I’m driving, we can talk at the church.”

The older Callie sighs, “Fine.”

“I feel like I’m forgetting something…”

***

Cristina walked out of the hotel and looked around for Callie and the car.

“Excuse me,” she walked over to the valet attendant. “Um, did you see my friend? Tall, brunette, black dress… Kind of hot.” She added, begrudgingly.

“You mean Dr. Torres?” The valet asked.

“Well, of course if you want to use names…” Cristina grumbled. “Yes, Dr. Torres”

“She left with an older lady, bright red raincoat,” he said. “You just missed her.”

“What the hell?” Cristina said. “She forgot me?”

***

Callie maneuvered the car into a spot in the church parking lot and cut the engine. She turned to the old woman and said, “Ok… talk, you have five minutes.”

The woman takes a deep breath, “Like I said before… I’m you from the future.”

“I’ll give you, you resemble me, but I don’t think I can buy that you are me from the future…” Callie said. “It’s just so unbelievable.”

“Just like hellmouths and demons and magic? You didn’t believe in those six months ago,” the old woman said.

“I don’t know…”

“Look,” The old woman reaches into her pocket, “Look! I can prove it to you.” She took out a small glowing purple orb. “I thought you might need convincing."

“What… what is it?”

“It's magic.” The old woman said, as the orb began to glow again. “Very powerful. Look at it. You'll see what I've seen, what’s to come. Feel what I've felt.”

Callie stared at the orb, getting lost in its bright purple light. Suddenly the light from the orb expand to engulf both women. They seemed to morph into the beam of light and were sucked back into the orb. The orb disappeared with a pop.

Suddenly Callie found herself, and older Callie in the scrub room watching another version of herself and Arizona talk. “What… Where… Can they see us?”

“No, we are just echoes here.” The old woman replied. “Watch, listen…”

“You missed our appointment,” an extremely somber looking Arizona said.

“Hmmm? Oh, damn it!” Callie said. “I’m so sorry my surgery went long and I completely forgot. How did it go? I mean, I know that the ultrasound is just a blob at this point, but still… Did you get a picture of the blob?” She smiled brightly, a tiny giggle escaped.

“There’s no picture, and no heartbeat.” Arizona stuttered.

“What?” Callie’s face fell.

“She did the ultrasound, and she looked… and she looked… but there’s no heartbeat.” Arizona murmured, defeated.

“We lost the baby?” Callie asked, but it was more a statement than a question.

“What? What is this?” Our Callie demanded.

“Your future. And, there’s more.” Older Callie answered. The orb glowed, drawing them in and back out, this time in the attending’s lounge.

“I’m not trying to pick a fight, I’m trying to tell you how I feel.” Arizona said.

“Ok well I feel like crap too, ok…” Callie blurted as she paced, “it wasn’t just your kid.”

“I know” Arizona said, her tone softened “I know that.”

“Look we just… we don’t have to try again right away, we can wait awhile before we try again.” Callie’s tone softened too, and she moved closer to her wife.

“No,” Arizona declared. “No… no … no you’re missing the point.”

“What point?” Callie asked.

“I can’t take another loss, Callie. I can’t handle it.” Arizona struggled to get the words out, “I can’t… I can’t think about this right now. It’s just… it’s too hard. It’s just too hard.”

“What… what are you saying?” Callie probed. “That you don’t want another baby?”

Arizona just shakes her head.

“Answer me,” Callie demands.

“I don’t know,” Arizona responded.

“I have to go check on my patient.” Callie left the room without another word.

Arizona sat on the couch, cradled her face in her hands, and cried.

“I…. I just left her there? Alone?” Our Callie turned to her older self.

“You had a patient. Travis Reed.”

“But… we lost a baby… how could I… what was I thinking?”

“I’ll show you.”

She grabbed Callie’s hand and the orb began to glow, once again pulling them inside.

***

“Where are Callie and Cristina?” Arizona asked as she paced the dressing room at the church, April followed behind, trying to keep Arizona’s dress from getting wrinkled.

“Call Cristina again, Meredith. Please?” Arizona begged.

Before Meredith could even dial the number, Cristina burst through door without knocking. “I hope you aren’t naked, because I’m coming in.”

“Nobody’s naked…”Arizona replied. “Where have you been? Where is Callie?"

“She left me,” Cristina answered.

“What do you mean?” Meredith asked.

“At the freaking hotel,” Cristina replied. “Can you believe that? She made me go back after these stupid sappy vows she wrote for you and then left with some woman.” She tossed the well-worn folded piece of paper in Arizona’s direction.

Arizona went to pick it up, but April intercepted. “You shouldn’t see these in advance… That’s cheating.”

“I’m no cheater, April, I was just going to keep them safe for her.”

“I’ll hang on to them for now.” April smiled and shoved the folded paper in to bra.

Arizona narrowed her eyes at April, “if you think I won’t go after them in there, you are mistaken.”

April just held her hand over her cleavage and gave Arizona a challenging look.

“How about we swing back to the fact that Callie left me at the hotel?” Cristina interrupted “I had to take a taxi, which… I expect to be reimbursed for.”

“Wait, how do you know she left with a woman?” Meredith asked.

“The valet told me.”

“Who was it?” Arizona asked.

“I don’t know his name, it’s the same valet that was there yesterday.”

“Not the valet, Cristina, the woman…” Arizona growled with frustration.

“Oh, I don’t know. All he said was an ‘old woman’,” Cristina replied.

“Could he have meant Bokhee? Or her… friend?” Meredith asked.

“Maybe… but you said they were coming here, right?” Arizona said.

“That is what she said,” Meredith replied.

“Hold up, are you saying Callie’s not here?” Cristina asked. “Because her car is in the parking lot.”

“No. We haven’t seen her.” April said. “No one has.”

“Ugh, ok… let’s go look around, the few guests we invited will be arriving soon… we have to find her.”

***

This time when Callie and her older doppelganger popped back into being they were in a court room. Callie saw herself in the defendant’s chair and the judge was speaking.

“Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres, you have been found guilty of medical malpractice and negligence in your treatment of the plaintiff, Travis Reed.” The judge announced.

Cheers erupted on the plaintiff’s side of the courtroom, but the doctors of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital were sat in their chairs- all in stunned silence. Arizona had one hand over her mouth and the other on her wife’s shoulder from her seat directly behind Callie.

“Damages to be determined…” The judge continued. “Your license should be called into question for withholding information…”

“I don’t understand? I get sued?” Our Callie asked her older self. The courtroom stuff faded into the background.

“You do,” She responded. “And you lose. You lose everything. Including your license to practice medicine.”

“What? How?” Callie demanded.

“You found a letter…” Old Callie answered, “And decided to be honest.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You don’t need to understand, you just need to know…” She answered cryptically, “When I say you lost everything, I mean everything. This was the beginning… the beginning of the end.”

With that, she once again grabbed Callie’s hand and held the glowing orb aloft and they morphed away.

***

Having searched the entire church, from the basement to the sanctuary, and finding no sign of Callie- Arizona, April, Meredith and Cristina are all standing in the nave, each trying to call or text the missing bride.

“Where could she be?” Arizona asked starting to panic, “I feel sick.”

“Hey, we’ll find her, ok?” April soothes.

“Well… I hope we find her soon. I’ve seen way more of this church than any Jewish woman should.” Cristina said.

“You’re Jewish?” April asked, somewhat surprised. “I had no idea...”

“Kepner, please,” Cristina replied. “We don’t have time for a theology debate, Callie is missing.”

“I wasn’t…” April sighed. “I was just asking… not a debate…”

“Oh god, Callie is really missing.” Arizona swayed, grabbing a nearby pew for support. “What… What do we do?”

Completely unnoticed by the ladies, Bokhee and a thin redhead had entered the nave and were standing there watching as Arizona’s panic increased.

“I think we need to call the police.” Meredith declared.

“I don't think so.” Said the redhead. Everyone turned to look at her and Bokhee. “I think you need a witch. Er… witches. Sorry Bokhee.” She gently pats Bokhee on the shoulder.

Arizona, Meredith, Cristina, and April all stare at the two newcomers.

“Wait…” April said, a very confused look on her face. “What do you mean a ‘witch’?”

***

The redhead walked right up to Arizona and put out her hand for a handshake. “Hi, I’m Willow… Did I come at a bad time?”

“Willow?” Arizona shook her hand, “Oh, uh… I’m sorry. I’m Arizona.”

“I know who you are, you’re kind of the reason I’m here, well… you and your wife.” Willow beamed. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. All of you… Bokhee speaks so highly of you.” She turns to others, “you must be the twisted sisters, right? Meredith? And Cristina?” She pointed to each in turn. She then turns to April and her face scrunched in thought.

April just stared her eyes wide with shock, looking back and forth between Arizona and Willow.

“Oh, uh… you must be the beautiful, super-smart, redheaded side-kick?” Willow asked.

“Um… did… did you say witch?” April stuttered.

“Crap…” Willow said looking to Bokhee, then back to April. “I guess this means you are the beautiful, super-smart, but obviously out-of-the-loop, redheaded side-kick… er maid-of-honor… or is it matron? I can never remember the proper… Oh, and not to imply you are an old maid or even a matron… I wouldn’t want to assign you with… Oh, for the love of Hecate, Bokhee you can stop me anytime now.”

“Yes, that’s April, and she’s very beautiful,” Bokhee said, she placed her hand on Willow’s arm in a calming manner.

“But I wouldn’t really say ‘super-smart’,” Cristina interrupted. “I mean she’s not stupid, she did graduate medical school, but I definitely wouldn’t label her the super-smart one. Not with me in the room.”

“Cristina,” Meredith warned.

“Look, people. We don’t have time for introductions or lengthy explanations or debates about who’s the smartest, as it’s clearly me,” Arizona insisted. “Callie is missing!” She turned to April, “The basics are: hospital sits on a hellmouth… a kind of gateway to bad stuff, Bokhee’s a witch, and we’ve fought various supernatural foes in the recent past, including you.”

“Me? What?” a very alarmed April asked.

“It was hilarious,” Cristina said. “You were possessed and Robbins punched you in the face and force-fed you humble pie. Good times.”

“You… you,” April shouted and touched her face as she recalled her periorbital hematoma and subsequent concussion. “That was real? You actually punched me?”

Arizona had the good sense to look sheepish, “I had no choice April, I’m really sorry. I… I promise, I’ll make it up to you later, but now… we really need to find Callie.”

“That shouldn’t be any trouble actually, a simple locator spell should do the trick,” Willow said.

“Wait, are you suggesting we practice witchcraft in a church, isn’t that a little… blasphemous?” April asked.

“It’s ok, April” Bokhee reassured. “I promise, but we should do it in a more private area.”

“My parents are with Sofia in Callie’s dressing room, let’s go back to the one I was using.”

Once they were settled into Arizona’s dressing room, Willow asked, “Do you have something of hers? Something meaningful? Since I’ve never actually met her I may need a little help…”

“I don’t know,” Arizona said. “I, uh…”

“Oh!” Meredith exclaimed, she pointed at April. “April’s cleavage!”

“Is… very nice, but I’m not sure how it’s going to help,” Willow said. “Does Callie have some sort of special connection to April’s cleavage?”

“She’d better not!” Arizona said.

“No, not her cleavage…” Meredith clarified. “She has the vows that Callie wrote. Stuffed in her bra for safe keeping.”

“That should work just fine, Willow is very powerful, she won’t need much,” Bokhee said.

Willow took the carefully folded piece of paper and smiled, “This is perfect, I don’t even need to read it,” She closed her eyes, “I can feel the connection.”

Arizona held her hand over her mouth, to contain the oncoming sob.

“Don’t worry, Arizona. We’ll find her.” Willow assured. “Not to be a big ole’ bragger, but I’m kinda brilliant at this magic stuff.”


	3. Chapter 3

Having retrieved a map of Seattle and a bunch of candles from the church’s confused minister, the witches prepared the room for the spell. Candles were lit and the shades were drawn. Arizona and Willow were sitting on the floor, legs crossed, facing each other, with the map between them. Bokhee handed them each a container full of some kind of powder and left to go speak to the minister and photographer about the possibility of a delay.

“I have to warn you,” Willow said to Arizona, “This might get a little sexy.”

“Uh… what?”

“It’s just… sometimes magical energy gets a little confused with the sexy kind.” Willow responded. “But I promise I won’t… you know, feel it… or acknowledge it…”

“I don’t want to get sexy with you!” Arizona said. “It’s my wedding day… that’s… that’s just not appropriate.” She stood up and stepped away from the map. “If you need help, use… Cristina, she’s single.”

“Hey!” Cristina shouted. “I don’t do magic. Or women.”

“What about April?” Willow winked at the other ginger. “What’s your story?”

“Engaged!” April replied. “To a… man.”

“She’s taken.” Arizona said. “Are you flirting?”

“Ok, you all realize we won’t actually be doing anything sexy, right?” Willow said. “We just channel some magic, and sometimes you get a little tingly. Not a big deal. I can actually do it myself, but it’s more likely to work with someone that has a personal connection to Callie. And… Now that I think about it, your connection actually may be too strong, Arizona, it could blur things… your energy is so in tuned with Callie’s, it may just pick you up instead of showing her on the map… So it would probably be better if someone else helped…”

Meredith and Cristina both touched their noses and said “Not it,” at the exact same time.

April sighed, “Fine, I’ll gladly help find my friend.” She looked pointedly at Cristina and Meredith, “What do I have to do?”

“Just sit down, hold my hands, and close your eyes.” Willow replied. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

***

The next time our Callie and the older Callie morphed into being, it was in a hotel room- it was tastefully decorated, but spare and lonely. They could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

“Where are we now?” Our Callie asked.

“Let’s take a look, shall we?” The older Callie led the younger one to the open bathroom door.

They could see Arizona in the refection of the mirror, her hair was different, shorter- time had passed. She just stood there looking down, steam filled the room as the shower ran.

“What…” Callie started.

“Wait for it…”

The shower door slid open, and Leah Murphy’s head poked out, “You coming in here?”

“Yeah, in, uh, in one minute.” Arizona smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. After Leah retreated back into the shower, she grabbed her necklace and removed it, she placed it carefully in a tiny chest, she then removed her wedding ring, and did the same.

Callie, instinctively reaches for her own necklace and closes her eyes as Arizona steps into the shower.

“Get me out of here,” she said, through gritted teeth. She stepped back away from the bathroom, not wanting to see Arizona enter that shower.

“They’ve been sleeping together for a month or so,” The older Callie said as she followed behind, “while you are home alone… being angry and bitter. You haven’t done anything, but drink since you threw away your career. It’s been over a year, and you still haven’t moved passed it.”

“Stop it… just shut up. She wouldn’t do this to me,” Callie said.

“Maybe, maybe not. She probably wouldn’t do this to you, but the person you become? Post lawsuit… yeah, she could do it to her. She did, she does.”

“You’re lying. She would never…”

“Come on Callie, think about it… You know she’s capable of it, she’s already done it,” The older her taunted. “Are you completely forgetting Dr. Boswell? She was pretty hot, right? Had Arizona eating out of her hands… following her around like a lost little neglected puppy….”

“That didn’t happen,” Callie said. “Arizona didn’t actually cheat.”

“You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.” Old Callie said. “Maybe one day, you’ll believe it.”

“I do believe it.” Our Callie said, with slightly feigned confidence.

“You can’t lie to me, Torres, I am you. I know you have doubts,” The old woman urged. “And you are right to doubt. But, we aren’t here to explore your doubts.”

“Then why are you showing me this?” Callie asked. “This is just cruel.”

“Context, darling, context. You needed to see that your precious wife has developed a taste for skinny blondes.”

“I want to go home,” Callie said, her tears threatened to fall. “Take me home… now” Her anger started to take over and she grabbed at the orb in the older version’s hand.

“Temper, temper… you… we… always did get mad so fast,” Older Callie admonished, she held the orb away from Callie. “Such an unfortunate flaw to have, it’s kind of tragic, actually. And believe me- it may be only one of your… our many flaws, but it’s by far the most dangerous.”

“Please, take me home.”

“Not just yet, you haven’t witnessed your crowning moment- your wife of the year moment. The whole reason I brought you here… the reason you can’t marry Arizona.”

The orb glowed and they were whisked away.

***

Back in the church Willow and April were about to begin the spell. Meredith had left the room to check on Sofia and the Robbins. She also went to see if Derek or other guests had arrived.

“What would your parents think if they saw you practicing witchcraft in the back room of a church, before serving as the maid of honor at a lesbian wedding, Virgin Mary?” Cristina chuckled.

“Leave her alone, Yang,” Arizona scolded. “This is important… Callie. Is. Missing. At least she’s actually helping, instead of standing around making sarcastic comments.”

“Oh, ouch,” Cristina said. “Somebody better call Mark’s ghost, because I just got burned….”

Willow giggled, “I don’t know who this Mark fellow is, or why he would help in that situation… is he a fireman? Or why he’s a ghost, which, I mean obviously he’s dead and that’s why he’s a ghost, but how is he relevant to the…” Willow stopped her word vomit when she noticed that everyone was staring at her. “Um… My point is… I love a good ‘you just got burned’ joke, and I was trying to figure out if that was one. A good joke.”

“Mark was a plastic surgeon…” April supplied. “He treated burns, made skin grafts.”

“Oh…” Willow said. “Meh, I’ve heard better.”

“She’s not even that late.” Cristina ignored Willow and April, “The wedding isn’t supposed to start for another half-an-hour, she just missed pictures. She was pretty nervous about reciting those vows out loud in front of everyone. She’s probably just taking a walk, clearing her head.” Cristina said. A loud crack of thunder sounded, lightening flashed and rain pelted the window. “Ok, maybe she’s not out walking.”

“Let’s just do the spell and find her, shall we?” Bokhee said, returning to the room.

“Yes, please…” Arizona added. “Let’s just do this.”

“Ok, think about finding Callie and when I say, I want you to scatter some of your powder across the map,” Willow said, she smiled confidently for the nervous April. “I’ll scatter mine at the same time and it should cause it to light up to indicate where she is.”

April took a deep breath, then exhaled, “I’m ready.”

Willow murmured a few words in Latin, then she looked at April and said, “Now.”

They dusted the map with powder, April threw a little too much, which caused a cloud of haze to form over the map and it obscured their view.

Willow coughed and waved her hands through the dust, to help dissipate it.

“Sorry,” April said.

“It’s ok, I know it’s your first time.” She winked. April blushed bright red.

“Stop flirting…”Arizona scolded, “what is supposed to happen? I don’t see anything.”

“Huh, that’s strange,” Willow replied. “Something went kaflooey.”

“Did I do something wrong?” April asked.

“No, April, I’m afraid you did everything perfectly.” Bokhee said, her voice somber. “That’s not why it didn’t light up. I’m afraid it’s direr than that…” She looked at Willow, then to Arizona.

“Bokhee…” Arizona pleaded “What are you saying…”

“She’s saying that Callie’s not here,” Willow answered. “Not in this church, not in Seattle, not in this realm. She’s vanished. Gone.”

***

The two Callies flashed to a kitchen, even more years later. The sink was piled with dirty dishes.

Sofia is older, about seven, she was holding Callie’s make-up case and she wanted to play make-over party.

“Can’t you see I’m trying to fix dinner here Sofia? I don’t have time for this right now. Go find your mother.” Callie poured more wine into her glass and continued to stir whatever was in the pot.

Sofia whined and ran off, disappointed at, once again, being brushed off by her mom. Arizona appeared in the doorway, putting on her jacket. Callie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“What?” Arizona asked, her irritation obvious.

“You going out again?” Callie asked.

“I got paged,” She replied.

“I thought Murphy was on call? Why does it always have to be you?”

“Hey, one of us has to work for a living.”

“Well, what do you want me to do, Arizona? Huh? I can't work. I lost my license!”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Callie rejected. “Not the letter thing again. I was trying to do the right thing!”

“You should have thought about your family, you weren’t responsible Callie, showing them that letter didn’t grow his legs back. All it did was destroy your career. And ruin our lives.”

Arizona turned away and grabbed her keys off of the hook. Callie stood and stared at the stove, she looked hurt.

“I'll be late.” Arizona hissed.

Callie continued to stir, not saying a word. Arizona slammed the front door as she left.

“I hope you crash your stupid car!” Callie yelled.

“Having fun yet?” Older Callie asked. “Because this next part is a doozy. Best be prepared.”

“I can’t take much more,” Our Callie said.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to. It’s all coming to an end soon.”

They flashed away again.

***

This time they popped into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, in the fourth floor stairwell to be exact.

“I hope you are ready for this,” Older Callie said. “You might want to brace yourself.”

They watched as an older Callie and Arizona argued, both so angry and defeated.

“If you were so unhappy, why didn't you just leave?” Callie asked

“I wanted to. I should have!” Arizona shouted.

“Yeah, you should have. ‘Cause then maybe I would have gotten some touch in the past ten years.”

“I wasn't the one who stopped touching!”

“Oh! Maybe, but you weren't touching me!” Callie screamed angrily, as she paced back and forth.

“What did you expect me to do? You wouldn't come near me after…”

“Don't bring that into this! I was depressed.”

“Fine. Forget it. Maybe you were just born to be a bitter, angry old woman. Like your mother.”

“Shut up.” Callie said, her face stone cold.

“No!” Arizona shouted, tearfully. “I want my life back! If I hadn't married you I wouldn't have had to hate myself for the last TEN YEARS!”

“SHUT UP!” Callie shouted, her rage burst forth uncontrollably. She lunged toward Arizona pushing her. Arizona stumbled backward, toward the stairs a look of shock on her face. Callie’s eye go wide as she watches Arizona lose her battle to stay upright.

Our Callie screamed, “No!” She rushed forward to intervene, but the purple light consumed her and she was once again sucked away. This time when they reappeared, they are back in the car. Just her and her older self. The light goes back into the orb and it stops glowing.

Callie is panting, shocked.

“What the hell was that?”

“I'm so sorry. I didn't want to show you.”

“Is she okay?” Callie asked in a panic. “Is she okay, what did I do?!”

“Listen. I don't have long here. The spell that brought me back, it won't last.” Old Callie said. “But you can change things. It doesn't have to go like this. You just… you can't marry Arizona.”

“But…“

“You'll hurt her less today than you will later. Believe me. Sometimes, two people ... all they bring each other ... is pain.”

Callie stared at her older self, horrified.

“You know what you have to do…”

Our Callie looked at the church and then back to her older self, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes again, it seemed as if she had come to a decision. She got out of the car, and with no regard for the weather, walked down the street and away from the church.

The old woman in the car smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“GONE? What do you mean gone?” Arizona demand, Bokhee and Willow shared a look that didn’t ease all the horrible things that were going through her mind. “Answer me.”

“Wait,” Cristina interrupted. “You aren’t saying what I think you are saying… are you?”

“Well that depends,” Willow replied. “Are you thinking that I’m saying that she is somehow being masked… hidden from view, by some powerful magic? Because, that’s what I was thinking about saying.”

“Your words confuse me…” April remarked.

“I actually thought you were saying she was dead,” Cristina said. “Because that happens a lot around here.”

“I guess she could be dead, that would also explain the busted spell,” Willow said, her brow furrowed as she thought about the possibility. “But…”

“Oh God! Please, stop,” Arizona cried. “Don’t say that!”

“But…” Willow walked over to Arizona and put her arms around her shoulders, “She’s not, is she? You can feel it. She’s out there… somewhere. Your connection is strong, you would know if she were gone gone.”

“Willow’s right,” Bokhee said. “There is magic afoot, I feel it.”

Willow leaned in closer to Arizona, so only she could hear and said, “She’s your always, your forever… you’ll find her. You’ll find each other… You always do.” Arizona felt the truth of Willow’s words and they gave her comfort, but there was also sorrow in them, a sorrow that Arizona hoped to never experience.

“Dr. Kepner, Dr. Yang,” Bokhee cut in, “why don’t you two go help Meredith wrangle the guests. “Willow and I will handle things in here.”

“You got it, boss.” Cristina said as she grabbed April and drug her to the door.

April snickered as they walked out, “You called Bokhee ‘boss.’”

“Since I found out she could set my ass on fire with a few well-placed words? I figured a little respect was in order.”

***

Callie walked around the corner of the church building, she glanced back over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being followed. She stepped up under an awning to get out of the rain, which had slowed to a drizzle, but was still irritating. She reached into her purse and dug around for her phone. “Dammit. I must have left it in the car.” She shook her head at her misfortune, and pulled her raincoat tighter around her body. She tried to plan her next course of action.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t see a black sedan pull up to the curb beside her.

“Mija?” Carlos asked. “What are you doing out here?”

“Daddy? You made it!”

“Of course dear, I wouldn’t miss it.” Carlos explained, “The airline, however… not as devoted as I am. My flight was delayed.” He pulled her into a warm embrace. “Now, tell me why you are out here in the rain, when you are supposed to be getting married in…” He looked at his watch, “less than fifteen minutes?”

Callie just looked at her father, unable to tell him the truth of her situation. She shrugged her shoulders and a single tear made a track down her cheek.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Carlos soothed, “tell me you aren’t having doubts?”

“I am,” Callie responded. “But… not about Arizona.”

“What…”

“Daddy, I need you to do something for me- no questions asked,” Callie implored, “Can you do that?”

“Of course, but what…”

“I need you to go in there and tell everyone that they aren’t going to see a wedding today, and to please go back to the hotel and enjoy the reception.”

“Mija, no…”

“Daddy, I said no questions,” Callie insisted, “I just… I need everyone away. Ok? Can you do that?”

“Whatever you need dear,” Carlos replied, “you know I’ll do, but…”

“Daddy. Just stop… just… don’t.” Callie took a deep breath before she continued, “I want you to find Sofia and Arizona’s parents first, and make sure they are in the back, I don’t want them out there when you tell everyone. And then… after… can you go wait with them? Please? And I need to borrow your phone.”

“Of course… is… are you ok? Are you and Arizona ok?”

“No,” Callie answered emphatically. “But we will be.”

***

The older Callie waited inside the church, she wasn’t going to miss this. There were very few guests, but she blended right in with the small group as they milled about in the church entry. She smiled to herself at the thought of Callie cancelling the wedding. She tried cover her smile when she saw the Asian and the ginger enter from the back room area of the church. She watched as they called the other blonde over too them and whispered among themselves. She tried to move a little closer to them, so she could hear what they were saying. 

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and a slightly frazzled older man, balding and wearing a very fine suit, looked around intently before he headed straight toward the back rooms.

The older Callie was so consumed with watching the older man, she missed the fact that the Asian woman had stopped her conversation and stared directly at her. When she did notice, and they made eye contact, the other woman’s eyes narrowed.

“Crap,” Older Callie said.

***

“Mere?” Cristina said.

“What?”

“Who is that old woman over there?” She asked.

Meredith leaned around April, who stood directly in front of her, and took in the older woman, “No idea.”

“She’s wearing a read raincoat,” Cristina pointed out.

“And?”

“And… the old woman that Callie left the hotel with was wearing a red raincoat,” Cristina supplied.

“Oh… what should we do?” Meredith asked.

“Um….” Cristina hesitated.

“Let’s grab her and take her back to witches!” April suggested.

“Wow, you came onboard quick,” Cristina replied.

“She’s right, though,” Meredith said. “We should grab… er… escort her back to meet Bokhee and the other one… Willow.”

“But… what if she’s just Callie aunt or something?” April questioned, her verve leaving as quickly as it came.

“Callie didn’t invite any family, except her dad and he didn’t even… oh hey, speak of the devil… he just walked in…”

“She’s really eyeballing Callie’s dad…” Meredith said.

Cristina stared at the old woman, trying to come up with the best way to confront her, when woman made eye contact with her. “Crap, she’s on to us.”

“Let’s, uh… go get her.” Meredith said.

The three walked over to the old woman and surrounded her.

“Hi!” April said. “May we please have a moment of your time? We just need to have a quick, but private, word with you.”

Before the woman could answer, Meredith and April stepped to opposite sides of her, looped their arms through hers, and escorted her off toward the room with Arizona and the witches.

***

“What do we do, how do we find her?” Arizona pleaded.

“I can try a more powerful locator spell… one that spans realms, but I’ll need some supplies. Bokhee?”

“Yes, I believe we’ll have everything you’ll need back at the hospital, in my chamber.”

“We should all head over…” Willow stared to suggest.

“No. I’m not going anywhere,” Arizona insisted. “I’m waiting right here for Callie. I’m… just… I’m not moving. I’m not going without her…”

“Ok, ok… Bokhee and I’ll go…” Willow said.

“Please, hurry, I… I need you to hurry.” Arizona implored.

“Bok? You feel up for a teleport?” Willow asked.

“Oh my, teleporting always makes me so queasy, but I guess time is of the essence here.” She nodded her agreement.

“Hold on to your hat…” Willow said, as she grabbed Bokhee’s hand. There was a buildup of magical energy in the room, it caused the fine hairs on Arizona’s arm to stand up, and then the two witches were gone with a ‘pop’.

Arizona sighed, “Where are you, Callie? I need you.” She bent down and picked up the folded piece of paper that contained her wife’s vows and sat down on the small couch. Her hands shook as she unfolded the piece of paper that held all the promises of their future. ‘I, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, choose you, Arizona Diana Robbins, to be my wife. The person with whom I share my life…’ 

The door to the dressing room burst open causing Arizona to jump from where she sat. “Jesus!”

“Close, we’re both Jewish and can perform miracles, but… My father wasn’t a god.” Cristina said. “Anyway, look who we found.”

The others stepped into the room bringing the old woman with them.

“Oh my god, Callie?” Arizona shouted.

“What? No, it’s just the old woman with the bright red… huh,” Cristina looked closer at the woman in Meredith’s grasp. “Uh, Mere maybe she is Callie’s aunt or something… she looks just like Callie, but old.”

Meredith released her grasp and stepped away from the old woman. “Oh, I’m really sorry.”

“That’s not Callie’s aunt,” Arizona insisted. “Look at her… It’s Callie…. Sweetie what happened to you? Are you ok?”

“Um, she’s right,” The old woman said. “It’s me, Callie… I uh, something… I’m old now…” She stuttered.

Arizona walked over to the old woman and pulled her into an awkward embrace. Arizona’s face scrunched in confusion, she pulled back and looked the woman in the eyes. “No… No, something’s not right. You aren’t… you aren’t Callie… you don’t feel right… who are you? Why do you look like her? What did you do with her? Where is she?”

“I am your Callie…” The old woman said. “I swear… I, uh, feel different because I’m from the future.”

“The future?” Arizona questioned. “I don’t understand.”

“I came back with a mission… uh, a secret mission. For my younger self, for your Callie. She’s doing it right now.”

Arizona narrowed her eyes at the woman, “I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to,” she said. “Callie believes me.”

Now surrounded by the four women, the older Callie started to sweat. She looked from one woman to other, each moved in tiny bit closer. “Look, I’ll prove it to you,” she reached in her pocket and found nothing, she checked the other, also nothing. She frantically searched each pocket again, then looked up at Arizona, “Crap.”

From the doorway came a familiar voice, “Looking for this?”

Callie, our Callie, stood there, holding in her hand, the glowing purple orb.


	5. Chapter 5

“Callie!” Arizona said, relieved. “Thank god you’re ok.”

“Arizona, wait… stay back,” Callie implored, her eyes only leaving her older self for a second to make sure her wife was well. “I’m fine. Just… I need to take care of something, and I need you safe so I can do it. Ok?”

“Callie, what…”

“Just stay back, please,” Callie insisted.

“Fine,” Arizona agreed. She took a step back away from the older Callie. “Is this good?”

“Yes,” Callie replied, still holding the purple orb out in front of her. “You guys, too. Go stand with Arizona.” She directed the other three women, they quickly complied.

“You need to be careful with that thing Callie,” Her older self said. “You don’t know how to use it.”

“I just want to ask you a few questions,” Callie said.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Older Callie insisted, anger tinged her response. “You know what you have to do, be a better person than me…. Do it. Now!”

“Why can’t I just refuse that case?” Callie asked.

“I’m sorry, what?” The older Callie asked, confused.

“The case, uh… Travis Reed? I’ll just turn him down. That way I don’t get sued. I can still marry Arizona, we can be happy. Right?”

“Callie, what are you talking about?” Arizona asked.

“Uh… no,” The older Callie ignored Arizona. “The only way for you both to be happy is if you don’t marry her.”

“Why?” Callie asked.

“’Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.’” Older Callie said. “I read that somewhere, it’s kind of beautiful, don’t you think?”

“What?” Arizona questioned. “I don’t understand.”

“Because…” Old Callie provoked, “You make each other miserable.”

“I don’t believe you.” Callie said. “Why are you so fixated on us not getting married? I don’t get it.”

“I told you. You… uh… you ruin each other’s lives.”

“No, the lawsuit did,” Callie said. “Why aren’t you trying to stop that? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I’m so confused,” April whispered to Meredith and Cristina.

“Me too,” Meredith agreed.

“This is so much more entertaining than a stupid wedding,” Cristina said.

“You are a lot smarter than I gave you credit for, I’ll give you that.” Older Callie finally said.

“Who are you?” Callie asked again.

“I’m you…”

“Don’t give me that crap.” Callie fumed. “I’m not falling for it anymore. Who are you?”

“Oh, Dr. Torres… I can see why Arizona finds you so… magical,” She laughed. “You are a tough nut to crack. I should have picked her… It didn’t take much to make her lose control last time, I’m sure this time wouldn’t have been any different.”

“Oh my god!” Arizona yelled. “Lauren? Uh… Atё?”

The older Callie morphed into the much younger and blonder, Lauren Boswell, aka the disgraced Greek goddess and former vengeance demon, Atё. “It was getting so hard to hold that form.”

“I wish I had some popcorn.” Cristina whispered. No sooner she said that, than a large bag of movie theater popcorn appeared in her hand.

“I wish I’d been invited to the wedding,” Anya said as she teleported in behind Cristina. “I think it would have saved everyone a whole lot of trouble.”

April’s eyes grew comically large with shock at Anya’s sudden arrival, she held in a chuckle at April’s confused and horrified expression. The vengeance demon put her finger over her lips to indicate they keep quiet, then pointed to the couch and the three surgeons moved to sit there, out of the way.

“Wait,” Cristina whispered. “Is this popcorn safe to eat?”

“Yes,” Anya answered quietly, “Consider it a gift, not a fulfilled wish.” She was still unnoticed by the two brides and Atё.

“What… what is happening here?” Arizona asked. “You… you were trying to stop my wedding?”

“Not trying… did.” Atё laughed. “There is no way your precious ‘Calliope’ marries you now. She’s seen your future.”

“What was it? What did she show you? Was it something about me?” Arizona asked her wife. “Because she obviously wanted you to hate me, Callie.”

“It wasn't you,” Callie sighed. “It wasn't you I was hating… But, I don’t believe that future,” Her demeanor changed. “Not a single bit of it,” She spat.

“Oh, my dear loyal Callie, ever faithful,” Atё chuckled. “Can you say the same about your wife?”

“Yes,” Callie said, this time with no doubt. “Yes, I can.”

“What…” Arizona asked Atё. “What are you trying to accomplish?”

“A little pain, a little suffering, a lot of humiliation.” Atё replied. “Oh, by the way, did you enjoy that little pre-wedding gift I left for you? I heard your Halloween party was quite the monster mash.”

“That was you, too?” Arizona asked. “What do you have against me?”

“Actually,” Anya finally made herself known. “I believe that’s what Willow is in town to talk to you about.”

“Anyanka,” Atё said, surprised. “What brings you here? I’m no longer under your purview, the vengeance business is in my past. I’ve branched out.”

“Me too.” Anya said. “But, I’ve been successful. This? Is a pathetic attempt at… actually it’s too pathetic to even figure out what you were attempting.”

“You know…” Atё shrugged. “You win some, you lose some.”

“You could also come up with your own ideas.” Anya complained. “You had to steal my sob story? I told you the tale of my humiliation in confidence, when I thought you were my vengeance coworker!”

“What are you talking about?” Callie asked.

“My fiancée left me at the altar, because some stupid philanderer I cursed took him on a trip through a fake future, except, it worked on him, because he’s a big ole dumbass. But… don’t tell Willow I said that, they are still best friends. They have this whole weird yellow crayon thing.”

As Cristina, Meredith and April watched the events in front of them unfold, they passed the popcorn between them.

“Hey, April,” Cristina whispered. “Why don’t you wish for some soda, this popcorn is really dry.”

“Don’t do it,” Meredith warned. “I don’t think you want to make too many wishes in front of vengeance demon.”

“I don’t know what a vengeance demon is,” April replied, “And… I think I’m ok with not finding out.”

The air in the room suddenly became electrified and everyone’s hairs stood on end. With a crack and a pop, Willow and Bokhee appeared in the room.

“Anya!” Willow smiled, surprised to see her old friend there. “It’s good to see you!”

“You too, Willow,” Anya replied. “How are things in jolly old?”

“Oh, you know, Buffy and Xander dating inappropriate people, Giles being grumpy, Dawn… we, uh… don’t talk about… so, the usual.” Willow said. “Did the call of vengeance bring you here?”

“Oh, no. More like the call of Callie.” Anya replied. She held up her iPhone and pointed toward Callie. “She said she might need some back-up.”

“Ah… and you must be the missing bride?” Willow said, as she turned to Callie. “Or should I say the self-rescuing bride? I guess I don’t need these frog toes and newt eyes anymore.” She hands the jars to Bokhee and reaches out to shake Callie’s hand.

While Willow was seemingly distracted introducing herself to Callie, Atё tried to sneak out the door unnoticed.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Willow said, her eyes suddenly black as coal. “This… is not your exit.” With a wave of her hand Atё was raised into the air and spun around. Willow moved her finger back and forth in a come-hither motion, and Atё’s body floated back into the room toward the witch.

“Ok, she is scary,” Meredith said. Cristina and April nodded their heads in agreement.

“Is she the vengeance demon?” April asked.

“No, I think she’s just a witch,” Cristina said. “A scary, scary witch.”

Atё’s body came to a stop in front of Willow and slowly floated down. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, Willow’s eyes returned to normal and her smile reappeared on her face. “I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Willow Rosenberg. I’ll bet you’ve heard of me.” She said menacingly.

“Oh, I know she has,” Anya said. “D’Hoffryn has painting of your grief fueled rampage hanging in his new office. Remember, when you went all black and veiny? After…”

“Anya,” Willow warned. “That may have been eleven years ago, but there is still a bad taste, so don’t push.”

“I know,” Anya said quietly, “I still miss her too.”

Atё struggled to move, but her feet were stuck to the floor. She attempted to calculate the extent of her reach… Callie was standing pretty close… if she could just reach that orb…

Meanwhile, Arizona had moved around the three women, and stood in front of her wife, “Calliope? Are you ok? Are we ok?”

Tears filled Callie’s eye and she nodded her head in affirmation, the words stuck in her throat, caught on a sob. Arizona moved in for a hug, just as Atё grabbed for the orb. Callie pulled the orb back from Atё but it was too late, it had been activated sucking all three of them into the purple light.

“Ok,” Willow said. “That was unexpected.” She looked at Anya, then Bokhee, “where do you suppose they went?”

***

The three women stumbled out of the purple light into the bright yellow light of a beautiful sunny day. They were standing on a cliffside, overlooking a body of water. A fleet of ancient ships sat unmoving in the calm sea, no wind to provide push to their sails.

Callie immediately reached for Arizona, “Are you ok?”

“I… I’m fine. What the heck just happened?” Arizona asked. “Where are we?”

“I, uh… I have no idea,” Callie said. “This isn’t like before.”

“Yeah, because I know what I’m doing,” Atё replied. “This,” she gestured around her, “is what happens when amateurs drive.” She pointed at Callie accusingly.

“Well, I didn’t mean to take us anywhere,” Callie huffed “But you were being all grabby…”

“And let me guess… you thought about getting away?”

“Yes, I was thinking I needed to get Arizona away from you,” Callie replied.

“Figured. What was on your mind right before that?”

“The first time we met,” Callie looked at Arizona.

“Well, there you go,” Atё threw her hands in the air.

“Um, this doesn’t look like bathroom at Joe’s,” Arizona said.

“Don’t think in such limited terms, Arizona.” Atё mocked. “This,” she gestured toward an altar below where a group of people stood, “is the first time you met. The first time your souls met.”

“I… don’t understand,” Callie said. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that this is the port city of Aulis, and Agamemnon is about sacrifice his precious daughter, Iphigenia, to appease the, oh so easily offended, and spoiled by her daddy, Artemis.” She once again points to the altar, “Use your eyes and look.”

Callie and Arizona step closer to take in the scene laid out before them.

Agamemnon and his guards stood around the altar on which his daughter kneeled, her head hung low, her face obscured by the executioner who stood before her. When she raises her head to look into the eyes of her father, both Callie and Arizona gasp. Though her features were slightly different, a reflection of her current Greek lineage, it was undeniably the face of Callie Torres.

“Have you no guilt father, I accept my fate, for the good of Greece.” Iphigenia said.

The executioner raised his sword, about to swing the killing blow, when a thick fog rolled in. Everyone froze in place, unable to move- as if they were posed for an artist, to capture the scene for eternity. From the fog stepped the form of a woman. Though her face was still obscured somewhat by the fog, her beauty was unquestionable, her golden locks tied high on her head, her lithe form stood regal. By her side, stepped a healthy young stag, docile in her presence. She had a bow made of gold and a matching quiver of golden arrows. 

“Rise before your goddess, Iphigenia,” Artemis commanded, time had stopped for all but the two women. “You give yourself freely?”

“I do,” Iphigenia replied, head still bowed before Artemis. “My father erred, offended you… he is a man, it is his nature to boast. He is no great hunter… or king, but Greece is great. And Troy must fall. I would be known as the savior of Greece. Not a weak and simpering woman who must be dragged to the altar, but an honorable and strong woman who gave her life for her great nation… Who gave her life to the whim of a spoiled goddess.”

Artemis laughed joyously at the fire shown by Iphigenia, “You would call me spoiled, when I hold your fate in my hands?”

“My fate is my fate, not even you can change it.” Iphigenia said. “Whatever was going to happen, is going to happen. Whatever choice you make here, you’ve already made. Do you spend so much time with the animals that you’ve lost track of the ways of the divine?” She finally raised her head to look upon Artemis and when she did gasped, the fog had cleared showing her a face of beauty, unlike any she’d seen before. The bluest eyes, hair of gold, and dimples appeared as Artemis grinned the most mischievous grin.

“I like you,” Artemis whispered. “You make me smile.” She reached down and grabbed Iphigenia’s hand and they disappeared into the fog. As time started moving forward again, the executioner’s sword met its target with great force. Blood flew… not the blood of a young woman, but that of a young stag, left in sacrifice to the betterment of Greece.

“That… that was us?” Arizona asked.

“Oh yeah, it was… kind of.” Atё replied. “My sister Artemis, always daddy’s favorite. Finding her soul-mate. It makes me sick.”

“Me, uh her… finding her soul-mate makes you sick? Why… wait… we’re sisters?” Arizona shouted. “Are you insane? You tried to sleep with me, what is wrong with you?”

“Have you never read any Greek mythology, sister?” Atё taunted. “Incest abounds.”

“Stop calling me that!” Arizona cringed “It’s gross.”

Atё laughed hard, “Don’t worry, sister, these bodies aren’t related.” She looked around as if to make sure they were alone. “Besides, Zeus isn’t really my father… Hades is. My mother, Eris, is a bit of a trickster too. I get my dishonesty, honestly.”

Callie stood still, taking everything in, her head spinning with all the information today had provided.

“So… I’m Artemis… and Callie is… is Iphigenia?”

“Yes, and the Romans call you Diana, sweet sister. Today was the day you met your immortal companion. You whisk her away to become one of your priestesses, but eventually- and this is the part that really pisses me off- eventually, you make her into a goddess. After getting father to throw me off of Olympus. You raise up this… human.” Atё spat the word human with so much hatred, that Callie was brought out of her reverie. “So I cursed you. If I had to live away from the heavens, then you did too. The curse made you mortal, but your connection was too strong, you are still immortal companions.” There was so much venom in Atё’s voice. “You always find each other, life after boring human life, you come together… and I hate it. I hate you. So… I find you and cause you pain. That’s my reward. Making you my whipping boy.”

“Not anymore,” Callie said with certainty. She pushed Atё down on the ground. “She belongs with me, and I remember who I am, who she made me. I am Hecate, Goddess of the night, Queen of the witches,” Callie eyes became as black as the night, “and you will not cross me.” The air around her crackled with energy.

“Callie!” Arizona yelled. “Callie, look at me…”

Callie turned back to Arizona and her eyes immediately softened. “Arizona?” She whispered.

“Yes, sweetie, it’s me,” Arizona smiled. “Hi. Welcome back.”

“What… what happened?”

“You went a little scary there, with the black eyes, and the commanding voice… Scary titles…” Arizona said. “Scary… and a little sexy.”

“I don’t… know what…” Callie seemed confused.

“It’s ok,” Arizona soothed. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah… yeah we will, but right now? I want to go home… I’m taking you home,” Callie said. “So we can get married.” She raised the purple orb and closed her eyes. The orb glowed and the light engulfed Callie and Arizona, swirling around them.

“Hey,” Atё shouted. “What about me?”

“Find your own ride,” Callie yelled just as they disappeared into the light.

“Well, fuck me.” Atё flopped back on the ground and sighed. “It’s the hanging around to gloat that gets me every time.”

***

“What do we do? What do we do?” April panicked. “They are both gone! Disappeared! What do we do?”

“We don’t usually run around in circles like a fool,” Anya replied.

“Yeah, we generally call a meeting,” Meredith said.

“Kind of like a board meeting, but sometimes ghosts, witches, and demons attend.” Cristina added.

“Well excuse me for being new to all this,” April grumped. “I think I’ve handled myself pretty well under the circumstances.”

“Everyone just calm down,” Bokhee intervened. “We still have the ingredients for Willow’s more powerful locator spell, we’ll just use them to…”

Before Bokhee could finish her sentence the room was filled with purple light and Callie and Arizona popped into place.

“Or not,” Willow said. “Those poor frog toes and newt eyes… They’re gonna get a complex.”

“Where is that bitch, Atё?” Anya asked

“Callie left her in ancient Greece… it’s kind of a long story.” Arizona laughed. “I’m not even sure if I believe it. I don’t think we have to worry about her for a while, though.”

“You were in ancient Greece?” Willow asked. “So you know then? About… your history?”

“I think so, we saw some things… but that’s a discussion for later, right now…” Callie took Arizona’s hand, “I want to marry you, for the last time.”

“I can’t wait,” Arizona replied.

“Your parents and Sofia are waiting with my dad, but… I kind of had Daddy send the rest of the guests on to the reception, I hope that’s ok?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Arizona laughed again. “I don’t need anyone here but you, and Sofia. Let’s go get re-hitched.”

“And then party.” Cristina said.

***

Bokhee and Willow stood in the back of the church while the two women exchanged their vows. Flanked by their closest friends and family, they once again promised each other forever.

“We’ll need to discuss with them what they saw, and what this all means for them.” Willow said. Outside the thunder cracked and the rain gently pelted the windows.

“Also, Atё’s involvement with the Omega Consortium.” Bokhee agreed. “With their help, she’ll find her way home, of that I’m sure. And we need to be ready.”

“Meh, I’m not worried about her,” Willow said. “She’s trifling compared to those two.” Thunder rumbled. “I hope this storm isn’t a bad omen.”

“No, I don’t believe it is,” Bokhee replied “Rain on your wedding day means a new beginning, a fresh start. It washes away bad memories, in effect, it gives way for a completely new, fresh chapter in life.”

“I hope it’s a good chapter.” Willow smiled as the two brides kissed. “They deserve it.”

 

End.


End file.
